Chronicle of Bolas: A Familiar Stranger
Chronicle of Bolas: A Familiar Stranger è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kate Elliott e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'1 agosto 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Baishya e Naiva diciotto anni dopo la Caduta dei Khan e narra anche le origini di Ugin e Nicol Bolas. Racconto precedente: Chronicle of Bolas: Blood and Fire Storia Nel punto in cui la distesa della tundra lasciava spazio al versante occidentale del Qal Sisma, le colline si innalzavano come i denti appuntiti di un drago mostruosamente grande, sorgendo dal duro terreno. In mezzo a quelle colline si ergeva una guglia di pietra contorta in una gigantesca spirale. Di fianco ad essa, una spettrale luce blu-verde aleggiava come foschia da una fenditura che divideva la terra in due. In quel punto, all’entrata della tomba di Ugin, Nonna fece fermare il gruppo senza utilizzare la voce, con un solo cenno della mano. La frattura era abbastanza profonda da creare un canyon attraverso il ghiaccio e la roccia. Ciò che giaceva sul suo fondo era celato da un enorme bozzolo di rocce appuntite ricoperte dalla neve e decorate con linee di ghiaccio spezzato, che tracciavano delle rune imperscrutabili impresse sulla sua superficie. Dal punto in cui si trovavano, su una sporgenza, non c’era modo di scendere nel canyon, anche se in realtà esisteva un sentiero seminascosto che, celato appositamente, aggirava il terreno roccioso che delimitava il baratro. Naiva si ricordava del viaggio verso la tomba di Ugin di sei anni prima, della camminata attraverso la tundra, della cattura degli uccelli e della caccia ad una mandria di saiga, e di come avessero raggiunto la fenditura. Dopo aver guardato a bocca aperta la strana formazione, avevano camminato per lo stretto sentiero lungo il bordo del canyon fino ad una caverna superficiale. Lì, si erano accampati per dieci notti. Nonna imitò il richiamo della pernice bianca, poi si mise in ascolto. Mentre aspettavano la risposta, Naiva si muoveva nervosamente. Il bagliore la turbava quasi quanto la veduta del bozzolo di roccia cresciuto nelle profondità del baratro. Era diventato più grande rispetto a quanto fosse sei anni prima? C’erano altre rune misteriose? “Cosa sono quelli?” Sussurrò Tae Jin. “Nonna li chiama edri. Proteggono le ossa dello Spirito Drago.” “Ah. Che cosa stiamo aspettando?” “C’è una caverna, più avanti. A volte dei gruppi di caccia si accampano qui.” “Perché?” “La caccia qui è particolarmente favorevole perché i draghi evitano questa zona. In più dobbiamo difenderci dalle incursioni da parte delle tribù Ojutai e Kolaghan. Se potessero, anche loro verrebbero qui a cacciare, rubando la cacciagione dai nostri territori.” “Intendevo dire, perché stiamo aspettando invece di proseguire?” “Per far sapere loro che stiamo arrivando. Non vogliamo coglierli di sorpresa.” Tae Jin osservò il fondo del baratro e la superficie scintillante degli edri. Erano opachi: impossibile vedere se al di sotto ci fossero veramente delle ossa, come sosteneva Nonna. Una curva delle pareti del canyon nascondeva il resto del bozzolo. “Non avevo idea che lo Spirito Drago fosse così enorme”, sussurrò Tae Jin. “Pensavo fosse della stessa taglia dei signori dei draghi.” “No, lui era il più grande dei draghi, e deve esserlo per forza, dato che è il progenitore di tutto Tarkir”, interruppe Baishya. Era in piedi dall’altro lato di Tae Jin, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano, mentre studiava gli edri con un sorriso leggero e misterioso. Un pensiero si conficcò nella mente di Naiva: di quanto fosse fastidioso lo sfoggio di conoscenza da parte di Baishya quando era Naiva che per prima aveva mostrato interesse per il giovane guerriero del fuoco spettrale. La sua gemella già godeva della maggior parte delle attenzioni di Nonna. Poteva lasciare qualcosa anche a lei? Un suono penetrante interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri: Nonna stava eseguendo un richiamo a volume più alto. Solo il vento diede risposta. “Mevra è la leader del gruppo venuto qui l’ultima stagione. Anche se fossero fuori a cacciare, solitamente lasciano qualcuno all’accampamento che conci le pelli e faccia altri lavori simili.” Nonna fece un gesto a Fec. “Tu vai avanti per il sentiero della caverna. Mattak, tu, Oiyan, Rakhan e Sorya state qui e fate la guardia a Tae Jin.” “Pensate che sia stata una trappola di Ojutai per tutto questo tempo?” Chiese Mattak, guardando male Tae Jin. Il severo sguardo di Nonna si posò sul giovane. “Potrebbe essere. Voglio che facciate la guardia a Tae Jin per evitare gli attacchi dei suoi compagni Ojutai che potrebbero essere stati incaricati di seguirlo ed ucciderlo. Prendete copertura tra le rocce. Ragazze, con me.” Fec sparì rapidamente dalla vista dopo la prima curva del sentiero, mentre gli altri si nascosero in mezzo ad un ammasso di rocce: i detriti provenienti dal canyon quando lo Spirito Drago aveva sbattuto contro il terreno durante la caduta. “Qual è il problema?” Chiese Naiva. “Dove pensi che siano andati?” Nonna si toccò le labbra per intimare il silenzio. Condusse le ragazze a ritroso lungo la via che avevano percorso attraverso il campo di detriti, interrotto ogni tanto da alcuni gruppetti di alberi sopravvissuti. Dopo circa duecento passi mostrò loro un solco intagliato nel tronco di un vecchio ginepro. Strisciando lateralmente tra gli alberi, si fecero strada attraverso il fogliame per sbucare sul letto di un ruscello in secca. Seguirono il suo corso per un breve periodo di tempo, scivolando sulle pietre lisce. Nonna si fermò di fianco ad una grande roccia, mezza nascosta dai folti rami di una pianta medicinale chiamata bacca piangente. Un marchio era stato intagliato nella roccia: l’”artiglio di Temur”, simbolo proibito per Atarka. Scostò da un lato i rami penzolanti per rivelare la stretta entrata di un tunnel. Diede un colpetto sul naso di Naiva, e poi su quello di Baishya. Un gesto che un tempo utilizzava per ottenere la loro attenzione, quando erano bambine. “Questa conoscenza appartiene ai sussurratori e agli anziani. Non confidatela a nessun’altro. Mi avete capito?” “Sì”, disse Baishya. Naiva si accigliò, turbata ed emozionata da quelle parole solenni. “Capito.” Camminarono in fila indiana, con Nonna in testa e Naiva in coda. Dopo un po’ di tempo, il passaggio svoltò bruscamente e sbucarono in un piccolo avvallamento circolare largo un centinaio di passi. L’aria al suo interno era tiepida, quasi mite. Attorno ad una fonte crescevano delle piante commestibili. Il cielo sopra di loro veniva reso piccolo dalle rocce tutt’intorno, ma l’intenso odore della crescita donava una certa ricchezza a quel piccolo santuario. Baishya si inginocchiò alla fonte. “È bellissimo. Guarda, questa è aronia, del fillanto e del muschio crepuscolare. Perché qui sembra essere estate?” “Questo è un luogo sacro, dove gli sciamani vengono per meditare. E ora è ancora più importante, essendo un santuario nascosto alla vista dei draghi.” “Come può essere nascosto ai draghi?” Chiese Naiva, indicando il cielo. “Un magia intessuta nella roccia lo cela dall’alto. Ma la magia ricopre una breve distanza e deve essere rinnovata ogni anno.” “Perché ci hai portate qui, Nonna?” Chiese Baishya. “Saremmo potute rimanere con gli altri mentre Fec era in esplorazione.” Nonna si guardò intorno lentamente, studiando quel piccolo avvallamento come per assicurarsi che tutto fosse come lo aveva lasciato. “Se le cose andassero male, se le mie peggiori paure si realizzassero, potreste dovervi rifugiare qui.” “Quali paure?” Chiese Naiva. “Raccogliete una roccia.” Quattro ordinati cumuli di agata lucidata segnavano i quattro punti cardinali. Le pietre irradiavano un calore che riscaldava l’aria. Quando Naiva ne raccolse una, si rese conto che la lucentezza che aveva scambiato essere conseguenza della lucidatura era in realtà un bagliore di calore. Baishya sussultò, spalancando gli occhi dalla sorpresa e dall’emozione, e anche lei raccolse una pietra, se la appoggiò ad una guancia, poi sorrise mentre la teneva con entrambe le mani. Nonna si toccò le labbra con due dita per richiedere silenzio, prima di indicare l’apertura di un tunnel sul lato opposto dell’avvallamento. La seguirono in silenzio, i loro passi erano leggere vibrazioni sul terreno roccioso mentre si spostavano all’interno delle ossa della terra. La roccia le avvolgeva, le proteggeva, il bagliore delle pietre illuminava il loro cammino. Sulle pareti del tunnel erano raffigurate figure di bisonti e saiga, di orsi e lupi, di cervi cornuti ed alci. I gruppi di caccia circondavano giovani draghi, intrappolandoli nelle reti, puntando le lance verso i ventri vulnerabili e gli occhi. In mezzo a questi dipinti eleganti era inciso l’artiglio di Temur, insieme ad altri sigilli che Naiva non aveva mai visto prima: spirali e fiamme, ragnatele e picchi di montagne ghiacciate divise da crepacci. In altre circostanze, qualcuno come lei non avrebbe mai potuto vedere questo luogo segreto. Ma lei era la gemella di una sciamana, e Nonna non faceva mai nulla senza una ragione. Dopo molto tempo, il tunnel sfociò in una lunga caverna, con le pareti talmente alte che la pietra lucente non riusciva a penetrare l’oscurità più elevata. Delle figure le accolsero, come fossero parenti che attendevano silenziosamente il loro ritorno. Mentre si avvicinavano, le ombre indistinte si rivelarono essere grandi copricapi appesi a dei pilastri di pietra. I larghi cappucci in cuoio erano adornati con ossa intagliate, corna, zanne ed amuleti di bronzo battuto. Baishya si fermò talmente all’improvviso che Naiva la urtò. “Cosa sono questi, Nonna?” “Sono le vesti di una sussurratrice, come ciò che sei destinata a diventare. Le abbiamo nascoste qui per salvarle da Atarka. Il giorno in cui non potrai più celarti ad Atarka sarà il giorno in cui ti unirai a coloro che sono nascosti, bambina mia. Ti dovremo nascondere da lei.” “In una tomba di roccia, come nostra madre?” Chiese Naiva. “Zitta, non urlare, mia coraggiosa cacciatrice. Ti avrei detto tutto quando i tempi sarebbero stati maturi, ma ora non c’è più tempo. Ascolta attentamente, Naiva, perché anche tu hai una parte in tutto questo. Tu hai l’abilità di diventare una grande cacciatrice, di aiutare il nostro popolo. Ma, dentro di te, hai anche la possibilità di fare qualcosa di ben più importante.” “Cosa può essere più importante di nutrire il clan e di continuare a nutrire Atarka così che non ci uccida?” Chiese Naiva. “Cos’è più importante? Mantenere viva la conoscenza della nostra vera identità.” Nonna le superò. Dei ripiani erano stati scavati direttamente nella pietra. Al loro interno, posizionata in file ordinate, si trovava una collezione di corna e zanne. Le pietre lucenti rilevarono delle incisioni sulla superficie, dalle linee sottili ed elaborate, opera di intagliatori indubbiamente esperti. La luce rivelò anche il modo in cui l’espressione di Nonna si ammorbidì, in una rara dimostrazione di soddisfazione. Nella loro dura vita, ben poche cose potevano alleviare la loro cautela, ma quando lei raccolse una delle corna e la immerse nell’aura di luce per ammirarne le incisioni, addirittura sorrise. “Queste incisioni raccontano la storia del passato. Fintanto che i nostri antenati sopravvivono nei nostri ricordi, ci sarà sempre la speranza di poter reclamare ciò che siamo, invece di seguire solamente la fame di Atarka e dei suoi figli.” “Ci sono storie di battaglie e di uccisioni di draghi?” “Sì, e molto di più. È giunto il momento che voi ragazze diveniate le guardiane di questa conoscenza, così che possiate tramandarla dopo che io non ci sarò più.” Naiva prese il corno dalle mani di Nonna ed esaminò i solchi incisi sull’osso. Nessuna uccisione di draghi, bensì draghi che uccidevano umani. Improvvisamente comprese che si trattava della storia della caduta dei khan, una storia che Nonna spesso raccontava durante le sere attorno al focolare, sia come ricordo che come monito. Baishya non era nemmeno venuta a vedere l’intaglio. Era subito tornata verso i copricapi, cercando di toccare quello più vicino, prima di ritirare la mano con trepidazione. Dopo aver preso un respiro insicuro per esternare la propria determinazione, provò nuovamente a toccarlo e, questa volta, sfregò leggermente le proprie dita sui simboli di potere. Il suo volto si illuminò in un’espressione sbalordita. “Ti sento”, sussurrò lei. Era ovvio che gli oggetti le sussurrassero segreti. Questa tradizione apparteneva a coloro che ricevevano i doni da sciamano, non apparteneva ai cacciatori come Naiva. Lei era lì solamente a causa di Baishya. Non era giusto. Nonna prese il corno e lo sistemò insieme agli altri. “Fec avrà raggiunto l’accampamento ora. Venite con me. Non fate rumore. Non portate le luci.” Appoggiarono le pietre sul terreno e la seguirono in un largo tunnel, l’unica altra apertura in quel luogo. Il soffitto continuava ad abbassarsi fino al punto che dovettero accovacciarsi. La voce roboante di Fec provocava sussurri tutt’intorno a loro, anche se le sue parole non erano distinguibili. Dopo una pausa, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa, parlò nuovamente, come per rispondere. Perché Nonna stava spiando invece di presentarsi alla sua gente normalmente? Il passaggio terminava in una lunga fenditura orizzontale, troppo stretta per passarci attraverso, che dava una visuale della grande caverna superficiale. Il focolare di pietra era ricoperto da una sottile cenere bianca. Le borse e le armi dei cacciatori del clan giacevano sparse sul terreno dietro ad un muro di pietra abbastanza alto da impedire il passaggio alle bestie più grosse, ma i cacciatori non c’erano. Fec era in piedi, sulla soglia, con la luce alle sue spalle. Stava guardando qualcuno all’interno della grotta, la cui figura e volto erano oscurati dalle ombre. Nonna sibilò impercettibilmente attraverso i denti. Una voce bassa parlò dalle ombre con un tono dolce e malinconico. “Una malattia ha consumato le loro vite e li ha portati alla morte. Io sono tutto ciò che rimane.” “Chi sei, congiunta? Vieni fuori, così che possa vedere il tuo viso.” “Non oso uscire, Fratello, per paura di diffondere il morbo che ha preso tutti gli altri.” “Sei ammalata?” “No. Ma forse il morbo si nasconde in me. La morte può nascondersi in molte forme e colpire quando meno la si aspetta, non è vero?” Fec nascose una mano dietro la schiena e fece il segno di “cautela”. Ciò significava che sapeva della fenditura nascosta e supponeva che Nonna fosse già in quel punto ad osservare. “Quando sono morti?” “Ho perso il conto dei giorni. I sogni tormentano le mie notti. Hai qualche conoscenza sui sogni?” “Io non sogno.” Estese le braccia per mostrare che era disarmato. “Come ho detto prima, il mio nome è Fec, della stirpe di Abek, ora figlio adottivo di Yasova la Prima Madre. Ti chiedo nuovamente, potrei sapere chi sei e la tua famiglia, Giovane Sorella?” Il silenzio riempì l’aria come il calore irradiato da un fuoco. La figura fece un passo fuori dall’oscurità della caverna, rivelando una donna estremamente incinta con un’ascia in mano. Un cappello di pelo era scivolato sui suoi capelli. Era difficile distinguere il suo volto a causa del modo in cui le ombre le macchiavano il viso. “Yasova la Prima Madre”, disse lei in quel tono incredibilmente dolce. “Conosco questo nome, ma non conosco te, Fec, della stirpe di Abek. Portami Yasova, e parlerò con lei e le dirò ciò che è successo qui. Lei saprà sicuramente qualcosa riguardo ai sogni.” “Ti serve qualcosa, Giovane Sorella? Hai bisogno di qualcosa, finché non ritorno?” “Ho già ciò che mi serve.” Lasciò scivolare la mano sul pancione, come per ricordare che ogni bambino nato era un bambino posizionato sul sentiero del clan, un collegamento tra il passato e ciò che non è scritto che non è ancora avvenuto. “È il tuo primo?” “Il mio primo?” “Il tuo primo figlio. Sembri vicina al momento fatidico, e non ci sono né levatrici né curatori qui.” “Sì, sì, va tutto bene. Sta arrivando il momento. Dov’è Yasova?” Lui si diede un colpo sul petto con la mano aperta come per far capire che aveva compreso le parole di lei, ma in realtà era un segnale per Nonna per dirle che si sarebbe riunito agli altri. “Vedrò ciò che posso fare, Giovane Sorella. Anche se potrebbe volerci del tempo. Aspetta con calma il mio ritorno.” Lei non disse niente. Si mise ad aspettare. Lui si ritirò senza mai voltare le spalle e, infine, svanì nella luce del sole. Solo in quel momento lei ritornò nelle ombre. Una certa oscurità si avviluppò attorno a lei, nascondendola completamente, eccetto per il riflesso degli occhi. Senza parlare, Naiva strisciò all’indietro insieme a Nonna e Baishya finché non raggiunsero la caverna dove riposavano i copricapi, come presenze in attesa di essere liberate da un esilio. Nonna passò ad ogni ragazza una pietra. La sua espressione era seria. “Siete la cosa più preziosa che ho, ragazze mie.” Lo stupore dato dal fatto che l’avesse detto ad alta voce fece togliere il respiro a Naiva. Per un istante, credette che tutta l’aria fosse stata aspirata via dalla camera e le sembrava di soffocare. In eterna armonizzazione con le emozioni della sua gemella, Baishya le prese la mano e la strinse forte. “Ci troviamo in un momento di grave pericolo. Quelli tra noi che si ricordano com’erano i tempi passati stanno viaggiando verso il ghiaccio degli antenati, mentre quelli che nasceranno non sapranno mai chi eravamo un tempo, eccetto per le storie che verranno loro raccontate da persone che non hanno mai assistito a ciò che raccontano. Voi siete tutto ciò che rimane di mia figlia, che amavo molto. Ma ora siete anche la mia offerta a ciò che non è scritto, voi e le incisioni che facciamo per raccontare la nostra storia, così che altri possano conoscere la nostra esistenza nei giorni futuri che verranno.” “Qual è il problema?” Chiese Naiva. “Credi che la malattia della donna ci infetterà?” “Non l’hai riconosciuta?” “No.” Baishya disse: “Era difficile vedere il suo volto, ma penso che assomigliasse a Mevra.” “Sì, il corpo ricorda quello di Mevra, ma credo che chi parlava non fosse ciò che sembrava.” “Vuoi dire che qualcuno ha rubato la forma di Mevra? Come potrebbe?” Chiese Naiva. “La mia magia curativa è potente. Nel mondo esistono altre forme di magia altrettanto potenti.” “Come Baishya che muove la pietra e il ghiaccio.” “Esatto. Forse una magia può modellare una persona perché assuma una forma diversa. Forse ci fa semplicemente credere, tramite un’illusione, di stare osservando qualcosa che in realtà non esiste. Non lo so. Ma l’olfatto di Fec è eccellente e, tramite i suoi segni, anche lui sospetta che non sia lei. Non posso esserne sicura finché non mi avvicinerò e non parlerò direttamente con questa persona. Mentre lo farò, voi due starete qui.” “Non ho paura”, disse Naiva, valorosamente. “Certo che no.” Nonna prese una mano di ogni ragazza, tenendole strette. “Ma finché non capirò perché Ugin ci ha inviato ora queste visioni, o se sono perfino visioni che arrivano da lui, voi due dovrete stare qui.” “Di chi altri potrebbero essere queste visioni?” “Un intruso che già ci infettò portando in auge il dominio dei signori dei draghi. Se succedesse qualcosa a me e agli altri, aspettate per un mese.” “Un mese!” “Fate come dico. Dopo un mese, tornate ad Ayagor e dite a Gerrak che sarà lui il Primo Padre della tribù.” Senza ulteriori spiegazioni, se ne andò. “Quale intruso?” Naiva fissò l’oscurità lasciata dalla partenza di Nonna. “Come ha potuto un intruso portare in auge il dominio dei signori dei draghi? Non è sempre stato destino dei draghi quello di governarci?” “Una corda non è un unico filo, ma molti fili tessuti insieme”, disse Baishya con calma. “Il futuro è come quella corda. Il filo su cui ci troviamo ora non è l’unico filo che avrebbe potuto essere. C’è stato un altro percorso, uno che non è stato intrapreso.” “Ora sembri davvero una sussurratrice!” “Io sono una sussurratrice. Non ti ricordi la storia, Nai? Quel giorno c’era un altro grande drago nella tempesta, quello che uccise Ugin. Arrivò dal nulla e sparì nel nulla.” “Nonna pensa che sia ritornato?” Naiva si strinse le spalle con le braccia. Improvvisamente ci fu molto freddo. “Non può affrontare un drago da sola. Dovremmo tornare alla sporgenza e vedere-” “No!” Il tono solitamente innocuo ed esitante di Baishya si indurì, facendola sembrare quasi un’altra persona, non la gemella timida e sognatrice che Naiva conosceva così bene, ma la cui mente era così diversa dalla propria da farla stupire della propria stretta parentela. “Non possiamo tornare lì, Nai. Io so dove dobbiamo andare.” Tirò Naiva nell’angolo più oscuro della caverna. La pietra lucente rivelò una fenditura talmente stretta che Baishya si era già tolta la sua borsa per poterci passare attraverso. “Che stai facendo, Bai? Nonna ci ha detto di rimanere qui.” “Ugin mi sta chiamando. Non l’avevo sentito prima. Forse eravamo troppo lontane e può contattarmi soltanto tramite la magia intessuta nei copricapi.” “Ugin è morto. Le cose morte rimangono morte.” “No. La morte è ben più complessa di così. Se non vieni, vado da sola.” Aveva pronunciato le stesse identiche parole quando decise di scalare il Ghiaccio Eterno. Una parte di Naiva voleva tirarsi indietro, voltarsi. Ma proprio come durante il giorno nel quale Baishya aveva deciso di salire per la montagna sacra, Naiva sapeva che la sua gemella si era posta fermamente su una strada e che non si sarebbe voltata indietro. Dato che proteggere Baishya era suo dovere, appoggiò la sua borsa a terra e, tenendo in mano la pietra, si girò di lato e la seguì nella fenditura. Il suo naso grattava contro la roccia mentre camminava lateralmente. E la parte posteriore della sua testa sbatteva contro la parete opposta. Dopo centoundici passetti laterali la fenditura si allargò abbastanza da poter raggiungere la sua gemella. Bai stava respirando pesantemente, con qualche colpo di tosse. Naiva cinse le sue spalle con un braccio. “Guarda, c’è il bagliore della luce del sole più avanti. Lasciamo qui le pietre così potremo riprenderle quando torneremo indietro.” La fenditura si aprì all’interno di una caverna superficiale, nella quale un cerchio di pietre formava un braciere. Non veniva utilizzato da molto tempo, la cenere era già stata spazzata via, e Naiva non vide alcun segno di combustibile di scorta. Trovarono un sentiero, una serie di tornanti che scendeva per la ripida parete del canyon. Il sole non era ancora al suo zenit, e le ombre riempivano l’ambiente, quindi camminavano con cautela, osservando dove mettevano i piedi. Il sentiero non era più largo di una spanna. Sarebbe stato facile ruzzolare giù, verso le punte degli edri ricoperti di ghiaccio. Il rumore del vento diminuiva man mano che scendevano, immergendole in un denso silenzio, come se le loro orecchie fossero state piene di tessuto. Una profonda vibrazione senza suono risuonò attraverso le suole dei loro stivali in un lento ritmo che a Naiva ricordò quello di un respiro, non che ci fosse qualcosa di vivo in quel luogo eccetto le due ragazze. Non volavano nemmeno degli uccelli. Quando si leccò le labbra, l’aria sembrò quasi creare delle scintille sulla sua lingua, come se stessero camminando all’interno di una distesa invisibile di fulmini ghiacciati. Infine il sentiero raggiunse il fondo, portandole ad un vicolo cieco. Le superfici inclinate degli edri le circondavano. Non c’erano altri posti in cui andare, a meno di tornare indietro per il sentiero. La sua gemella l’aveva guidata in un vicolo cieco, come sempre. Quel pensiero strisciò furtivo nella mente di Naiva. Doveva sempre seguire il percorso che Nonna preparava per Baishya invece di inseguire la gloria per la sua prodezza nella caccia. Si meritava di più. “Nai?” “Cosa?” Confusa, Naiva si voltò e vide Baishya che la guardava con gli occhi socchiusi. “C’era qualcosa di strano nei tuoi occhi, ma ora è andato via. Guarda che cos’ho trovato.” Posizionò la mano attorno all’angolo inferiore di uno degli edri. Come se fosse stata una scaglia di drago indebolita, spostò una lastra di pietra simile ad ardesia che rivelava un’apertura grande abbastanza da strisciarci dentro. “Non andare lì dentro!” Baishya si inginocchiò e strisciò dentro. I suoi piedi sparirono. Il terreno picchiettò, poi si calmò. Naiva era orgogliosa del suo coraggio. La vista di quel foro che portava verso una torbida oscurità che nessuna luce sarebbe riuscita a penetrare conficcò una lama di terrore nel suo cuore. Codarda! Per tutta la vita le era stato ricordato continuamente che il suo dovere era quello di proteggere la sua gemella. Per tutto quel tempo aveva pensato che fosse perché Baishya era più debole, più fragile, meno capace, addirittura una persona che la tribù non pensava fosse degna di essere nutrita. Ma non era affatto così. Nonna la ama più di quanto non ami te. Puoi abbandonarla. Nessuno sentirà la sua mancanza, e poi Nonna amerà te più di prima. Il pensiero la tormentava. Fece un passo all’indietro, verso il sentiero. Un altro passo. Hai un destino ben più grande. Diventerai la cacciatrice più incredibile del tuo popolo. Sarà facile, una volta che non avrai più lei come peso. Ma il dovere e l’amore piantarono i suoi piedi. Era impossibile andarsene via e lasciare da sola la sua gemella. Erano nate insieme, tirate fuori dall’utero insanguinato della loro madre defunta, mano nella mano. Tradire quel legame voleva dire tradire sé stessa. Quindi si inginocchiò e si accovacciò all’interno dell’edro. Una nebbia lucente aleggiava dinanzi ai suoi occhi, oscurandole la vista. I colori cambiavano come fili, scintillanti e ipnotizzanti. Lo spazio era ampio, impossibile da misurare, l’inebriante respiro dell’eternità era dolce sul suo viso. Lo spazio era piccolo, come una tenda di pelle usata per proteggersi dalla neve di metà inverno, fitto e umido. Baishya giaceva distesa sul terreno, come se si fosse addormentata, con una mano inerme al suo fianco e l’altra distesa sopra la sua testa per afferrare un oggetto che Naiva non riusciva a vedere. L’aria di soffermò nei polmoni di Naiva. Cadde in avanti, mentre la sua vista si faceva sfocata. Con il suo ultimo respiro cosciente, afferrò la mano della sua gemella, a mani nude. La magia degli edri aprì un cancello tra le loro menti. L’essenza dello Spirito Drago emerse come un dirupo di ghiaccio attorno a lei, sfavillante e impassibile. Cadde all’interno della visione nella quale Baishya si era già buttata. Il panorama è una distesa argentea di acqua, piatta e riflettente come uno specchio, che si estende fino all’orizzonte in ogni direzione. Ogni tanto delle isole rocciose affiorano come guglie da questo mare infinito, creando ciascuna un luogo di riposo perfetto sul quale meditare. Nessun vento smuove l’aria, eppure dei globi luminescenti e traslucidi galleggiano come bolle trasportate da una brezza che non tocca null’altro. Uno di questi globi si avvicina sempre di più all’ombra sognante della ragazza addormentata sulle acque. Quando la fragile superficie tocca il bordo della sua figura nebbiosa, scoppia. La sottile sfera di liquido sparge un ricordo nell’ombra della sua mente. Un drago fluttua sulle acque immobili, fissando il proprio riflesso, uno specchio che guarda sé stesso. Il riflesso è talmente completo in ogni dettaglio che potrebbe essere il drago originale che sta guardando all’interno del mare specchiante, ed il drago che fluttua su di esso potrebbe essere il suo riflesso, completo in ogni dettaglio. “Che luogo è questo?” Dice il drago e, udendo la propria voce, la coda sferza dalla sorpresa. Ma la coda sferzante non smuove nessun vento. Le acque non si increspano. Solo il riflesso si muove, mentre il drago risponde a sé stesso. “Questo dev’essere uno di quei piani di cui parlava Te Ju Ki. Ho viaggiato tra i mondi…” La comprensione accende una massa di fiamme lucenti e senza luce che sembrano ricoprire il drago, facendolo svanire senza preavviso. L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. Il drago cade in confusione, aprendo le proprie ali all’ultimo momento per sistemarsi su un picco frastagliato. Ma questa non è la montagna della nascita dai pendii lisci che torreggiava su un panorama ricco e magnifico. Questo è un mondo aspro, selvaggio e tempestoso non ancora nato del tutto, e si chiama Tarkir. Venti feroci accolgono il drago con raffiche selvagge. Le montagne cantano, facendo cadere arie di lava infuocata, e i fiumi zampillano in un roboante chiacchericcio di piacere. I cuori del drago si sentirono toccati come se quella fosse casa loro. Questa selvaticità può essere domata, non per creare il giardino dei propri desideri ma per diventare la sua vera essenza, per esaudire la promessa della sua anima nascente. Quindi, egli scava il terreno, estraendo le creature della terra. Egli nuota nei fiumi turbolenti, nei mari impetuosi e nei densi acquitrini, ed ogni increspatura spumeggiante genera una miriade di creature nelle acque. Il battito delle sue ali lancia tuoni e fulmini per i cieli, e questa tempesta dona la vita ai draghi. Persino il fuoco genera esseri viventi, splendidi nel loro calore e nella loro bellezza. O, almeno, questa è la storia che gli umanoidi spesso raccontano quando intrecciano storie riguardo ai giorni più antichi, poiché coloro che assistono alla maestosità e al potere del drago non possono far altro che desiderare di essere associati alla sua grandezza. Mentre la conoscenza della magia si fa strada tra i vari popoli, gli sciamani cercano la guida del drago. Ai più saggi, egli rivela la storia del viaggio che lo portò su Tarkir. Raccontando la storia, egli scopre che il lato peggiore dello sconcerto e del tradimento se n’è andato. Cos’è accaduto al suo gemello? Nicol è sopravvissuto? E il loro piano natale? Se avesse potuto viaggiare tra i piani ancora una volta… ma certo! poteva sicuramente farlo nuovamente. Egli ricerca nella sua mente la scintilla che apre la via tra i mondi. In un’ondata di fiamme increspate ed invisibili, egli si sposta attraverso una cieca e disorientante oscurità e, dopo un attimo di spiacevole fastidio allo stomaco, si ritrova nuovamente a fluttuare sopra le acque immobili e la loro misteriosa aura di pace meditativa. Egli fissa la sua perfetta immagine, che lo fissa a sua volta. Una singola goccia d’acqua cade dal cielo tremolante, o forse dal proprio occhio, e colpisce l’acqua. L’increspatura del suo passaggio rivela un panorama. Attraverso questa finestra egli vede la montagna della nascita, ancora orgogliosa, ancora ricoperta di neve, ma ora deturpata da una sgradevole crescita di vegetazione. Come un muto ruggito d’angoscia, tutte le dense emozioni accumulate che pensava di avere superato si sono gonfiate fino a formare una feroce ondata. La scintilla gli garantisce il passaggio: egli si contorce nell’ombra, e poi si ritrova lì, a cadere dal cielo verso la montagna della nascita. Si solleva grazie ad una potente corrente di vento e gira attorno alla montagna, scendendo sempre di più, finché non nota che qualcuno ha costruito un tempio in cima alla montagna. Questa struttura è un pacchiano spettacolo di tetti stratificati colorati di rosso sangue e sovrastati da due enormi corna curvate l’una verso l’altra. Dei sacerdoti vestiti di tuniche accorrono, vedendolo, e suonano campane e tamburi. Alcuni si prostrano in adorazione, mentre altri tessono magie per poi lanciarle verso di lui, come reti intese per catturarlo e trascinarlo a terra. Egli schiva queste primitive dimostrazioni di magia e vola verso la parte bassa della montagna, in cerca di qualcosa di familiare. La radura dove Merrevia Sal venne uccisa, dove il vecchio capo costruì il suo tempio, è ora la piazza centrale di una grande città che si estende fino alla base della montagna, fino ad arrivare all’ubicazione del vecchio accampamento. Tra le strade della città si trovano così tanti umanoidi da non riuscire a contarli. Le loro voci fluiscono come il mormorio di un fiume in piena, ma al di sotto del traffico e della vivacità si nasconde una sporca immobilità. Un’oscurità infetta pavimenta i vicoli e i caseggiati, e si insinua in ogni operazione commerciale. Al di sotto della prosperità di coloro che indossano uno stemma cucito con le corna ricurve, di coloro che banchettano alle grandi tavole o servono in templi opulenti, di coloro che portano spade e lance di ferro mentre camminano facendosi gli affari propri, strisciano gli incatenati e gli affamati, gli schiavi e gli esuli. Questo luogo, alla radice, non è molto differente rispetto al vecchio insediamento macchiato di sangue del capo ammazza-draghi. È anzi cresciuto e metastatizzato. Chi governa ora in questo luogo? Ma nei suoi cuori, egli sa già chi governa in questo luogo. Egli riconosce la forma delle corna ricurve. Fratello mio. Gemello mio. Ancora mi tradisce, le promesse fatte, il legame condiviso. Con un ululato di frustrazione, di rabbia, di lutto, egli svanisce in una vampata di fuoco invisibile. Dopo un passaggio attraverso la cieca oscurità che mette a dura prova il suo stomaco, egli emerge nuovamente sullo specchio sognante. Le calme acque rinfrancano il suo animo turbato. Il maledetto contraccolpo delle emozioni diminuisce. Per moltissimi anni, egli fluttua sulle acque, perso nei pensieri e perso negli scopi del proprio ego. Il mondo sul quale per primo cadde a terra, Dominaria, è solamente uno tra i tanti. Perché appesantirsi con il passato quando un intero universo di mondi attende di essere esplorato? Egli non è confinato alla montagna della nascita e nemmeno a Tarkir, la sua dimora dell’anima. L’universo è più grande di lui, ed è così che dovrebbe essere. Una nuova pace si assesta nei suoi cuori. Con esultanza, con gioia, con convinzione, con tranquillità, si lancia in una vampata di fuoco invisibile. Il drago scompare. L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. Egli viaggia tra i piani, con meraviglie e pericoli da scoprire man mano che passa da uno all’altro. Il tumultuoso Zendikar. Innistrad, infestato dalla luna. Lorwyn, inondato dal sole. La robusta Alara, con il suo mana in perfetto equilibrio. Il verdeggiante flusso magico di Shandalar. E tantissimi altri, alcuni vasti e pieni di mana, altri solamente frammenti indeboliti, privati sia della vita che della magia. Te Ju Ki sospettava minimamente di quanto fosse esteso l’universo? La grandiosità del Multiverso lo sbalordisce, la sua importanza lo sminuisce. Eppure i suoi pensieri continuano a tornare al suo gemello. Aveva evitato Dominaria per tutto questo tempo, sentendosi intrappolato e ridotto dai limiti del suo passato. Forse è stato troppo veloce ad aver sospettato di Nicol che, dopotutto, era un drago molto giovane e incline, come tutti i giovani, a commettere errori impulsivi. Forse aveva interpretato male le corna ricurve e ciò che significano. Anche egli soffre nell’orgoglio, come il suo gemello, incapace di lasciar perdere una ferita del passato. Potrebbe aver visto ciò che voleva vedere invece di esplorare in modo più completo per trovare la verità. Certo, la verità è più importante dell’orgoglio, più soddisfacente del potere. Troverà Nicol, e tutto tornerà come prima, quello che c’era tra loro verrà ripristinato. Ne è sicuro. Ora egli padroneggia il viaggio tra i piani. In un battito di ciglia, e con una vampata di fiamme invisibili, sparisce. L’acqua attende immobile, calma, eppure con aspettativa, quasi cosciente. Un altro globo rotea verso l’ombra della ragazza dormiente, e scoppia. Stendardi agitati al vento, eserciti che marciano per le pianure di Jamuraa. Dietro di loro si diffonde la distruzione di una grande guerra: corpi spezzati, città in rovina e terre avvelenate dalle battaglie combattute attraverso una spietata stregoneria e l’imponente potenza dei draghi. Qui e là, bandiere marchiate con la corona di Arcades Sabboth giacciono schiacciate nel fango e nella terra, dove le coorti erano cadute per mano dell’esercito inseguitore. Gli stendardi che raffigurano le corna ricurve avanzano, mentre i prodi sopravvissuti dell’esercito in fuga si riuniscono e si preparano per un ultimo ingaggio del nemico. L’ultimo grande scontro si apre con le urla dei soldati portati alla follia da generazioni di guerra. Colpi di fulmini magici bruciano i cuori dei nemici. Ugin osserva con orrore mentre dei draghi minori, a lui sconosciuti, combattono e cadono durante la prima carica. Arcades Sabboth comanda con intelligenza, volando da una parte all’altra per contrastare una manovra di aggiramento ed un assalto magico. Ma Nicol è sempre lì a neutralizzarlo, difendendo incessantemente le linee della battaglia mentre le compagnie di soldati e stregoni competono per l’onore di combattere in prima linea, dove lui possa vederli. Entrambi sono così intenti a darsi battaglia che non lo notano, così in alto nel cielo sopra di essi. In uno scatto d’ira, e di vergogna verso sé stesso per essere stato lontano così a lungo, il drago arrotola le proprie ali e scende in picchiata. Nei suoi viaggi, ha imparato una magia per difendersi dalle lance di ferro e dalle reti di magia letale, quindi si lancia tra i due eserciti e distende le sue ali in uno scintillio di fiamme invisibili per mostrarsi a loro come un’apparizione. Le truppe, sconcertate, indietreggiano. Persino i suoi belligeranti fratelli sono stupefatti dalla sua inaspettata apparizione, tanto da interrompere il combattimento. Ora che ha ottenuto la loro attenzione, il drago ruggisce: “Nicol! Arcades! Dovete smetterla! È sbagliato!” “Io combatto solamente per proteggere il mio popolo!” Risponde Arcades, con un gemito furioso. Ma è astuto, e nota subito che l’attenzione di Nicol si è spostata completamente sull’intruso, invece che su di lui ed il suo esercito. Mentre il drago fluttua tra di loro, Arcades costringe i rimasugli del suo dilaniato esercito ad una completa ritirata. La linea dell’altro esercito attende i suoi ordini. Nicol osserva sconcertato il redivivo che lo affronta. “Che stregoneria è mai questa?” Domanda. “Ugin è morto.” “Nessuna stregoneria. Non mi conosci, Nicol?” “Questa è una sorta di maledetta magia lanciata da Arcades!” Lui scatta in avanti e, con una raffica di fuoco, cerca di annientare il miraggio. Ma la magia di Ugin è potente, intrecciata con tutto lo spettro magico. La furia di Nicol fluisce innocua per dissiparsi nell’aria. L’esercito terrificato mantiene la sua posizione, anche i suoi membri colpiti dalle scintille infuocate che si dimenano dal tormento mentre cadono a terra. “Nicol! Fermo! Sono davvero io!” “Tu sei morto. Ti ho visto annientato da una spregevole ondata di stregoneria umana. Fu la loro vendetta per la mia vittoria, la distruzione di ciò che amo di più. Ma ti ho vendicato. Mi sono adoperato per rendere il mondo degno della tua visione di pace e armonia.” “È questo ciò che chiami pace e armonia?” “Lo diventerà. Vieni a vedere ciò che ho compiuto. Vieni, Ugin.” Le sue parole erano così sincere. Eppure abbandona i suoi soldati, lasciandoli raccogliere i morti e i feriti. Gli esploratori dell’esercito in fuga di Arcades cavalcano per fare rapporto su questo improvviso cambio di circostanze, di come il vincitore abbia rinunciato al suo vantaggio sul campo. Ma Ugin non può rimanere per vedere le intenzioni di Arcades, ancora meno investire un’ora o un giorno per parlare al suo fratello maggiore, per chiedere cos’è accaduto negli anni o nei secoli da quando se ne andò. Era venuto per trovare Nicol, quindi ora seguirà il suo gemello. Volano per le pianure e le montagne di Jamuraa e, da lì, attraversano l’oceano, sorvolando altre isole e continenti. Dominaria è bellissima, sagomata da cascate impetuose e splendide catene montuose, pascoli lussureggianti e foreste fiorenti che respirano vita e la diffondono nell’aria, coste colorate e scintillanti isole ricoperte di sabbia. Ma in mezzo a questo stupendo panorama si insinuano i residui della guerra: campi contaminati, villaggi bruciati, ossa sparse. La terra stessa era stata manipolata dall’ignobile magia, utilizzata senza pensare alle conseguenze: fiumi bloccati le cui acque hanno inondato insediamenti di innocenti, canyon che spaccano pacifiche pianure, valanghe che sotterrano calme vallate. Nicol scruta il panorama con un sorriso soddisfatto, quasi senza notare tutta quella orribile distruzione. “Non pensi mai che il mondo sia un luogo vastissimo, Ugin? Io ho viaggiato ovunque, nessun luogo troppo piccolo o troppo grande sul quale non abbia posato gli artigli. Ora ne domino metà, ascendendo da ultimo a primo. Presto tutta Dominaria si inginocchierà a me. Ora nessuno osa chiamarmi “ultimo”. E ora tu sei tornato per condividere questo trionfo con me.” Infine raggiungono il continente della loro nascita, e la montagna della nascita. La vetta del cratere è spoglia, eccezion fatta per una coppia di corna ricurve ricavate dal marmo, che davano l’impressione che la montagna stessa avesse le corna. “Qui non c’era costruito un tempio?” Domanda Ugin. “C’era, molto tempo fa, ma compresi che gli umanoidi non erano adatti a mettere piede sul terreno sacro in onore dei draghi. In mio onore.” Lui atterra con grazia, lasciando spazio perché Ugin si assesti al suo fianco. “E anche in tuo onore. Mi sei mancato così tanto, Ugin. La mia angoscia mi ha dilaniato. Ho pensato a te ogni giorno, chiedendomi cosa ti fosse successo e come stessi. Quindi, dimmi, ti piace il mio dominio?” Ugin rimane in silenzio così a lungo che dopo un po’, Nicol, perso a contemplare la sua magnificenza, capisce di non aver ricevuto risposta. “Condividi con me i tuoi pensieri, Fratello. Non è incredibile ciò che sono riuscito a fare? Anche tu dovrai ammettere che nessuna creatura è mai riuscita ad ottenere così tanto potere sulle altre come ho fatto io.” Le parole fuoriescono come fuoco: “Provasti ad influenzarmi con quel trucco mentale. Come hai potuto farlo, Nicol? Fu già abbastanza spregevole l’utilizzo di quella magia sugli altri, ma su di me, il tuo gemello!” “Non hai mai disprezzato quel ‘trucchetto’ fintanto che non provai ad utilizzarlo su di te.” Nicol ridacchia leggermente. “Ero giovane, e stavo mettendo alla prova i miei poteri. Ma ormai non ho più bisogno di tali avventatezze. Sono imperatore di ogni cosa, o presto lo sarò.” “Ogni cosa? Pensi che questo sia ogni cosa?” Ugin ride, con il ventre dolorante di una rabbia che non riesce a comprendere. Nicol sbuffa, e fa guizzare la testa per lanciargli un’occhiataccia. “Perché ridi? Non bisogna prendersi gioco del potere.” “Questo non è altro che un frammento di una miriade di frammenti. Non è insignificante per coloro che vivono e muoiono qui, ovviamente. Ma comparato al Multiverso che si estende oltre di esso, è come affermare che questa montagna sia il mondo intero quando non è altro che un piccolo frammento dell’intero.” “Di cosa stai parlando?” “Sto parlando di ciò che Te Ju Ki mi insegnò-” “Quella vecchia umana è stata sconfitta dalla morte molto tempo fa e le sue fandonie sulla saggezza non sono altro che polvere. Mentre io e te siamo ancora qui.” “Se questo è ciò che pensi, allora non comprendi né la morte né la saggezza. Pensavo che andassi oltre a queste cose, Nicol. Credi davvero che questa futile guerriglia e conquista significhi qualcosa nei vasti recessi del Multiverso?” Delle scintille scaturiscono dalle narici di Nicol. Dalla sua bocca sibila un filo di fumo sulfureo. Ma per un lungo, lunghissimo momento, rimane in silenzio. Il vento è stridulo in cima alla montagna. La neve inizia a cadere. I fiocchi che atterrano sulle pelli squamose dei draghi si vaporizzano istantaneamente. L’acqua gocciola sulla roccia, formando delle pozzanghere, per poi ghiacciarsi. Più in basso, la neve ricopre il panorama circostante con il manto dell’inverno. Ugin non si ricorda che ci fosse mai stato così freddo qui, ma quel clima temperato di un tempo era chiaramente cambiato. Anche la grandiosa città di un tempo sembra svanita, sopraffatta dalla foresta che si era avvinghiata attorno alle torri crollate e aveva sradicato le nobili strade. In lontananza, un anello di fortezze protegge tutti i possedimenti fino alla base della montagna. Oltre questi avamposti sono disseminati templi capeggiati da corna, ed oltre i templi si estendevano città troppo lontane per essere viste, tranne che dagli occhi di un drago. Ma ogni fortezza, tempio e città è rivolto verso la montagna, come se tutto ciò che importasse a Nicol oramai sia solamente che ogni volto sia girato nella sua direzione per adorarlo. Nicol parla con una voce assorta e contemplativa: “Sei tornato solamente per insultarmi? Pensavo che fossimo gemelli, non rivali!” Ammaliato dalle sue parole, Ugin si rabbonisce: “Certo che siamo gemelli, e non rivali. Il nostro legame, la nostra fratellanza, è l’unica ragione per la quale sono tornato a cercarti. Se non fossi tornato, ora starei scoprendo tutte le meraviglie nascoste oltre questo piccolo mondo.” Gli occhi di Nicol si stringono, con uno sguardo di allarmante curiosità. “Dove sei stato? Se non è stato un infido incantesimo a farti svanire davanti ai miei occhi in una vampata magica, allora cosa ti è capitato?” “Io ora sono un Planeswalker.” Nicol lo fissa, con gli occhi lucenti. “Non sono nemmeno sicuro che esistano altri esseri come me. Non ho trovato traccia di nessun’altra creatura che sia capace di viaggiare tra i mondi.” Nicol sbatte le palpebre ma non dice nulla. “Non so perché o come sia successo. So solo che ero su Dominaria, di fronte a te, e poi, improvvisamente, fui catapultato su un altro piano. Ero stranito quando successe. Ero frastornato e confuso. Ma da allora ho scoperto che esistono molti altri piani, molti altri mondi. Sono connessi da uno spazio pieno di ombre, una rete di oscurità che racchiude ogni cosa. Muovendosi attraverso questa rete, posso passare da un mondo all’altro. A quali meraviglie ho assistito! Ho visitato centinaia di mondi. Governare Dominaria si addice ad un despota dalle corte vedute come quel vecchio capo che uccise la nostra sorella ferita e credette che l’impresa lo avesse reso divino ed invincibile. Ma lui ed i suoi squallidi eredi non erano altro che insignificanti tiranni comparati all’eternità e all’infinità del-” “Mi stai accomunando a quegli umani patetici, deboli e mortali che ho distrutto con lo sforzo più superficiale della mia mente?” Le parole emergono da un semplice sussurro. “Quando guardo ciò che hai ottenuto con queste inutili guerre contro i nostri fratelli draghi? Quando sento vantartene come un bambinetto che ha ucciso una mosca dicendo di aver ucciso un possente drago? Sì, ti accomuno a quelle patetiche creature. Perché loro almeno non avevano la conoscenza. Tu invece possiedi la conoscenza.” “Da quanto tempo sai fare quello che dici?” “Da quel giorno. Dal giorno in cui tentasti di manipolare i miei pensieri.” “Quel giorno avvenne quattro o cinquemila anni fa, secondo il metodo di misura degli umani. E non hai mai pensato di tornare se non ora? Non ti sei mai detto ‘Devo condividere questa incredibile rivelazione del viaggio tra i piani con mio fratello, il mio gemello’?” “Come potevo fidarmi? Hai tentato di manipolarmi-” “Mostrami come viaggiare tra i piani. Portami con te.” Ugin inizia a spiegare con foga: “Concentri la tua volontà sulla scintilla dentro di te e…” Si interrompe. È stata una scintilla nata dentro di lui a donargli la capacità di viaggiare tra i piani. Senza la scintilla, i sentieri tra i mondi sono semplicemente una porta chiusa. “Non puoi dirmelo, vero?” Sogghigna Nicol. “È tutta una menzogna, giusto? Ti sei nascosto per tutto questo tempo nel santuario di un qualche codardo. Ed ora, quando sono a un passo da conquistare il mondo intero, l’unico mondo esistente, tu torni come un ratto affamato nella speranza di rubare tutta la mia gloria e appropriartene.” “Tu non mi credi.” “Certo che non ti credo. Sei un bugiardo. Sei sempre stato un codardo ed un bugiardo. E questa è la più grande bugia di tutte, nata nelle profondità del tuo cuore intimorito ed invidioso, visto che io sono riuscito a compiere tutto ciò che tu non hai mai avuto il coraggio o la forza di volontà di fare. Sono sempre stato io il problema, vero, Ugin?” “Riesci a vedere solo te stesso in ogni cosa che accade. Cosa ti è successo?” “Non mi è successo nulla. Sono ciò che sono sempre stato.” “Sì, forse è vero. Forse, per tutto questo tempo, sono stato io a mentire a me stesso, pensando che tu fossi migliore.” “La menzogna sta nel fatto che tu, per tutto questo tempo, hai creduto di essere migliore di me. Sei tu il manipolatore, Ugin. Non io. Io ho sempre fatto solamente ciò che era necessario per la nostra sopravvivenza. Io ho sempre e solo tenuto fede a te e alla nostra sorella assassinata. E tu cos’hai fatto, eccetto nasconderti vigliaccamente e abbandonarmi? Sei tornato strisciando solamente quando avevo compiuto tutto il lavoro più arduo per rendere il mondo sicuro per noi tutti.” “Hai ragione. Non sarei mai dovuto tornare. E così sia. Goditi la tua ascesa su Dominaria. È tutto ciò che conoscerai, mentre altri mondi incredibili si estendono infiniti oltre la tua portata.” Adirato, furioso e col cuore spezzato, Ugin svanisce in una vampata di fuoco invisibile. Una scossa fece rotolare di lato Naiva. Mentre la sua schiena colpiva la fredda parete dell’edro, aprì gli occhi dalla sorpresa. La sua mano aveva perso la presa sulle dita di Baishya, il contatto era stato spezzato. La sua gemella respirava ancora, con il petto che andava su e giù lentamente. Al di sotto delle palpebre chiuse, i suoi occhi si muovevano incessantemente, scattando da una parte all’altra come per assimilare un flusso infinito di vedute. Era stata catturata da dei ricordi, o da dei finti sogni? Quello che stavano osservando era reale, o solo un’illusione? Un cacciatore si fidava solo delle prove davanti ai suoi occhi: l’impronta di uno zoccolo o di una zampa, l’erba abbassata che rivelava un percorso, gli odori del terreno e dell’aria, il rumore del passaggio di una bestia o i suoi vocalizzi che identificavano la sua posizione. Come poteva qualcuno fidarsi delle storie tramandate dal lontano passato o dei sogni provenienti da una fonte sconosciuta? E se fossero tutte delle menzogne? Da fuori risuonò uno strascico, seguito dalla caduta di alcuni ciottoli sul sentiero. Lei fece sporgere la testa fuori dalla piccola apertura e vide sua Nonna affrettarsi lungo il percorso a tornanti. Arrampicandosi fuori, afferrò la sua lancia. “Nonna.” Mantenne la voce bassa, continuando ad osservare nervosamente il cielo, anche se non se sapeva il motivo. Sentiva soltanto una sensazione pungente sulla schiena, un brivido lungo il collo, come se il cacciatore stesse venendo cacciato da un predatore molto più grande e molto più letale di qualsiasi umano. “Naiva!” Nonna appoggiò fermamente la mano sulla sua spalla, scuotendola e mostrando un raro segno di preoccupazione. “Perché avete lasciato la sicurezza della caverna, voi due? Dov’è Baishya?” Naiva indicò la bassa apertura ed il suo interno fosco. “Ho provato a fermarla, ma sai com’è fatta. Lo Spirito Drago l’ha attirata laggiù e l’ha intrappolata in uno strano reame di acqua, come un grande specchio.” “Intrappolata?” “L’ho seguita lì dentro. Quando le ho stretto la mano, anch’io mi sono addormentata. Vedevo ciò che lei vedeva, sogni che sembravano ricordi. Poi mi sono spostata ed il contatto tra noi si è spezzato, facendomi svegliare. Ma lei sta ancora dormendo. È come se non riuscisse a smettere.” “Lo Spirito Drago sta cercando di parlarci.” “Ugin è morto.” “Continui a ripeterlo, ma gli antenati non ci abbandonano mai completamente a meno che non ci dimentichiamo di loro. Che cos’hai visto?” Naiva non era una cantastorie. Come una cacciatrice, descrisse efficacemente lo strano panorama e le bolle fluttuanti. Nonna ascoltò attentamente e, dopo che Naiva ebbe finito, rimase in silenzio, con l’espressione concentrata come se stesse cacciando il segreto che stava cercando in mezzo a quelle parole. Alla fine, Naiva non riuscì più a sopportare il suo silenzio e la interruppe: “Ma cosa significa tutto questo? Perché sta succedendo?” “Sembra che Ugin non sia morto, dopotutto. Ma nemmeno risvegliato. Devo concludere che lo Spirito Drago stia cercando di comunicare con noi nell’unico modo possibile, come fanno anche gli antenati, tramite sogni e visioni. Il popolo del vento è più in armonia con i venti della magia, quindi inviò loro una visione dalle profondità del suo sonno. Loro richiamarono Baishya a lui, sapendola essere una sussurratrice che poteva parlare tra le menti.” Fece una pausa. “Cosa che io e te non possiamo fare, Naiva. Non è una nostra mancanza. Significa solamente che Baishya nella vita avrà il suo percorso.” “Passare una visione a te per dirti di venire in questa tomba?” “Forse. Il maestro di Tae Jin deve essere un potente sciamano. Quindi, anche lui può ricevere la visione, e quindi Tae Jin è stato inviato da me per potermi raccontare la storia che Ugin raccontò ai Jeskai molto tempo fa. Quella storia deve essere una parte importante di ciò che lo Spirito Drago vuole che io sappia. Ma cosa dovrei apprendere da tutti questi indizi e punti di riferimento? Ugin cosa vuole che io veda?” “E se fossero tutte bugie, Nonna? I sogni possono essere bugie. Le antiche storie possono essere bugie.” Nonna le prese il mento e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi, fissando le sue pupille e analizzando attentamente il suo volto. “Le tue pupille sembrano normali. Senti forse un sussurro nella tua testa?” “Cosa vuoi dire? No! Cosa pensi che stia accadendo?” “Mevra e gli altri sono quasi certamente morti. Non so cosa abbia preso la forma di Mevra, ma se ciò che sospetto si rivelasse vero, allora siamo in terribile pericolo.” Il tono piatto con il quale Nonna parlava inviò un brivido di paura lungo la pelle di Naiva, un verme del freddo che morse il suo cuore e la fece sentire debole. “Quale pericolo? Dove sono gli altri?” “Nascosti nella caverna sacra. Devi salire ed unirti a loro.” “Tu cosa farai?” “Non ne sono sicura”, disse Nonna. Quelle quattro parole erano la cosa più spaventosa che Naiva avesse mai udito in tutta la sua vita, perché Nonna sapeva sempre cosa fare. “Qualsiasi avvertimento lo Spirito Drago stia cercando di fornirci potrebbe essere arrivato troppo tardi, ma devo vedere se riesco a comunicare io stessa con Ugin per scoprire cosa vuole. Se ciò che dici è vero, forse riuscirò a raggiungere i suoi sogni tramite Baishya.” Un crepitio rumoroso le fece alzare la testa. Entrambe fissarono il bordo del canyon, così alto che si stendeva oltre il fascinoso blu intenso del cielo senza nuvole. Il sole si trovava al suo zenit. Nulla si muoveva, nemmeno un uccello o un insetto. “Mia dolce bambina”, disse Nonna, con la voce rotta da un’emozione inaspettata. La baciò su entrambe le guance. “Vai veloce. Vai in silenzio. Mi hai capito? Non farti distrarre da nulla.” Lei strisciò dentro la piccola apertura, sparendo all’interno della struttura dell’edro. Un tremore scosse il terreno sotto i piedi di Naiva, come la scossa di un lontano terremoto o il sussulto di una creatura caduta nelle profondità della terra. “Nonna?” Sussurrò. Nessuna risposta. Una scarica di paura rilasciò adrenalina nei suoi muscoli, tanto da tremare. Mordendosi il labbro, inspirò l’ondata di terrore, ma non riusciva a non pensare che le due persone che amava di più al mondo fossero addormentate e non coscienti, completamente indifese. Posizionò il pezzo di cristallo rotto lungo l’apertura per nasconderla, ma senza fissarlo, in modo da renderlo facilmente spostabile dall’interno. Dopo aver compiuto dieci passi verso il sentiero, si guardò indietro. Da quella distanza, la superficie dell’edro sembrava così liscia e intatta che improvvisamente ebbe timore di averle intrappolate per sbaglio, che avrebbero fatto fatica a liberarsi solo per ritrovarsi a loro volta in una prigione creata da lei. E se fossero morte di sete accanto alle ossa dello Spirito Drago? Sarebbe tornata indietro a controllare solo un’altra volta… Un movimento guizzò nella sua vista periferica. Lei si voltò, puntando la lancia verso il sentiero. Una donna emerse da un crinale di roccia, percorrendo l’ultimo tornante prima che il sentiero rimanesse dritto fino alla base del canyon. Era incredibilmente incinta, ma aveva il passo sorprendentemente leggero, forte e aggraziato, per nulla goffo. Naiva la riconobbe immediatamente. Il volto di Mevra era una vista familiare durante il raduno annuale ad Ayagor, quando i diversi gruppi di caccia e i nuclei familiari si dovevano presentare al cospetto di Atarka. Era imparentata a Nonna per via della sorellanza tra le rispettive nonne e, per quanto riguardava lei, era anch’essa una leader della caccia, intelligente e con la testa sulle spalle, una delle poche persone che Nonna rispettava onestamente. Il volto di Mevra sorrise alla vista di Naiva. Era un sorriso così amichevole e piacevole, così rassicurante. “Saluti, Giovane Sorella. Sono venuta fin qui per trovare te e la tua famiglia, e per cercare la mia famiglia.” “Chi sei?” La paura le modificò la voce e fece scattare la sua pelle, anche se non riusciva a comprendere il motivo di quella reazione. “Non ci conosciamo? Qual è il tuo nome e la tua famiglia?” La bocca di Naiva si aprì prima ancora di sapere che volesse parlare. Le parole uscirono da sole. “Io sono Naiva, figlia di Kiarka, figlia di Yasova.” “Yasova! Oh, è proprio Yasova che cerco. Non è qui? Non era lei che ho visto scendere verso questo luogo?” “Non c’è nulla qui, come puoi vedere.” Naiva si concentrò per spostare il suo piede destro, qualsiasi movimento per allontanarsi, ma il piede non si muoveva. Un tremendo terrore si avvinghiò al suo stomaco, e se ne liberò col respiro, finché non riuscì a pronunciare delle parole comprensibili: “Nulla, tranne questi edri, che coprono le ossa di un drago che è morto molto tempo fa.” “Non così tanto tempo fa. Un momento. Un respiro.” “Una mia intera vita fa”, disse Naiva. “Ah, tu sei molto giovane, una semplice cucciola.” “Chi sei tu?” “Non mi conosci?” In quel momento il respiro di Naiva si era fatto boccheggiante, come se avesse corso e non potesse fermarsi, eppure non si era nemmeno mossa. La donna incinta che indossava il volto di Mevra scese sempre più in basso, avvicinandosi sempre di più. Il suo addestramento da cacciatrice segnalò ogni possibile pericolo: la donna non aveva odore né di feltro né di sudore, nessun scintillio oleato sulle sue guance scoperte. Il vento non smuoveva nemmeno una ciocca dei suoi capelli neri. I suoi passi non producevano rumore, nemmeno la vibrazione più leggera. I suoi piedi non stavano nemmeno toccando il terreno, con un dito di distanza tra le suole dei suoi stivali e la nuda terra. Cos’aveva detto Nonna? Le illusioni possono farci vedere ciò che non esiste veramente. “Chi sei tu?” Ripeté sprezzantemente Naiva, con le mani che stringevano fermamente la lancia mentre la alzava verso la donna, che stava ancora scendendo con quell’inquietante levitazione. “Tu non sei Mevra. Non sei una mia congiunta.” La donna incinta si fermò. Sbattè le palpebre talmente lentamente da far sembrare che il giorno fosse diventato crepuscolo. Poi sorrise, allargando un po’ troppo la bocca, un po’ troppo allegramente e un po’ troppo calorosamente. “Una cucciola saggia, per avere questo spirito di osservazione. Dov’è Yasova?” “Non qui, come puoi vedere”, disse Naiva, fermamente, anche se sentiva le vertigini per il solo sforzo di rimanere eretta. “Chi sei tu? Non sei Mevra. I tuoi piedi non stanno nemmeno toccando il terreno.” “Una intelligente!” La risata della donna incinta riempì il canyon, echeggiando per le sue pareti finché Naiva non cadde in ginocchio e, lasciando cadere la sua lancia, non si coprì le orecchie con le mani. La risata si distorse mentre la bocca della donna continuava ad allargarsi, fino a percorrere l’intera circonferenza della sua testa, come fosse stata tagliata da una lama per rivelare la sua gola, le labbra strappate via come a consumare l’intera testa e le spalle, per poi rivoltarsi completamente, in un’orribile distorsione della nascita. Ma ciò che emerse dal corpo sciolto della donna si dimenava e si allargava, crescendo così voracemente da sembrare che questo nuovo essere volesse consumare perfino la volta celeste. Un drago si distese dall’illusione, una creatura talmente magnifica che il ricordo della grandiosità di Atarka sembrava insignificante in confronto. Era così grande da bloccare il sole, permettendo alla sua luce di delineare la sua figura da entrambi i lati, così che sembrasse risplendere. Degli arcobaleni scatrirono attorno a lui, lanciando archi di colore lungo il cielo come celebrazione del suo arrivo. Stupefatta, Naiva fissò le corna ricurve a lei familiari, grazie a quegli strani ricordi che aveva condiviso all’interno dell’edro. Una lucente gemma a forma di uovo fluttuava tra le corna, ipnotizzante e in continua rotazione. “Andrà tutto bene ora”, disse il drago, nella sua voce dolce ed ammaliante. “Ora sei al sicuro, piccola Naiva. Tutti i tuoi problemi verranno risolti. Tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato sarà tuo, finché vivrai. Fidati di me. Mi serve soltanto una cosa. Una piccola cosa.” Lei non si sarebbe mai inchinata. Non si sarebbe mai sottomessa. Mai. “Che cosa vuoi?” “Voglio Ugin.” “Ugin è morto.” “È quello che pensavo la prima volta che lo uccisi, ma alla fine non era veramente morto. Questa volta sono tornato per assicurarmi che sia così. Tu sei l’indomita cacciatrice, e presto sarai rinomata come la più grande degli ammazza-draghi, che mi aiuterà a distruggerlo per tutta l’eternità.” Collegamenti esterni *Le Cronache di Bolas: Un Estraneo Familiare Categoria:Pubblicazione Web